Member and tube assemblies such as the improvements shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,194 and 5,727,303 have been performed by the applicant. While these improvements are useful, in order to connect the tube and orifice to an orifice holder, a separate connection system has been utilized to perform that connection. In the prior art, this connection was been done typically by screwing the threads such as the threads 41 of FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,194 into cooperating threads of an orifice holder. While this would provide easy installation replacement, it also could allow for such conditions to exist as imprecise placement of a tube relative to the orifice holders, (i.e., such as if the fitting was not inserted the proper amount). Furthermore, since the tubes which are connected to the fittings are not usually straight when they are installed in an oven, it may be extremely difficult to rotate a tube relative to an installed orifice holder. Furthermore, since there are not normally any moving parts at this location once installed, the opportunity for failure of these component parts is particularly small so replacement of one part relative to the other is not believed to be commonly performed.
While the prior art technology is certainly useful and continues to be widely practiced by the applicant, an improved manufacturing method and completed apparatus is believed to be desirable at least for some applications.